Another Failed Attempt
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: Santana's horny and grounded so she calls Brittany and tries to have phone sex, but the universe just isn't working with her today. G!P Santana.


Santana huffed as she dropped onto her bed. The light was shining through the window and she could feel the heat radiating through the half open window. Santana felt as if it was taunting her. She was still pissed that her parents had grounded her. The latina did nothing but punch the stupid troll, commonly known as Finn, in the face for calling her beautiful girlfriend stupid. He basically asked her to directly punch him in the nose after saying that. It wasn't fair that she had got suspended as well.

Who was going to protect Brittany now that she was stuck on her ass at home? Puck? He'd just try to fuck her and that's not happening. Sam? Santana wouldn't let trouty mouth anywhere near her girl and she was still pissed that he sung Britt a love song in front of the whole glee club.

Quinn? Possibly, but it's only so much Quinn could stop even though she was the "HBIC" of the school. She lacked a certain latin fury. Also the anger issues that made everybody afraid of the latina and believe that she really did carry around razors in her hair. Now those people are the real idiots. Seriously, who carries _razors _in their hair? Suzy Pepper maybe. I remember the school had a lock down and the psychopath, Suzy, got tacked to the ground for taking one out of her….weave, don't ask, and trying to cut Rachel for going after her man, Mr. Schue. Let me just say, _gross_, and that it was a horrendously funny day, but I shouldn't be laughing at that. Rachel almost got sliced and diced.

Suzy didn't know at the time that Rachel had a huge lady boner for Quinn and pretended to like Mr. Schue, and was not trying to steal her arm candy. Santana was still trying to figure out who was dealing her that crack because she had to have been high as fuck to to say things like that.

Anyways, Brittany's safety was Santana's number one priority, other than making her smile every day, and she didn't trust many people with her world. Brittany was very naïve and a lot of people took and still do take advantage of her goodness. _Cough Cough Finn._

Santana sighed into her black pillow and rolled over to look at her smooth white sealing. As she thought about her girlfriend, she thought about her beautiful face with soft pink lips and tongue that could do wonders in certain places.

She thought about her sexy dancer's body and the perfectly chiseled abs that lay beneath the cheerios uniform. She thought about those small, but perfect breasts that fit perfectly in her hands and the weight of them in her palms, and felt the big snake in her shorts start to listen and respond to her thoughts. She rested her hand on top of her waistband above the waistband of her basketball shorts and tried not to pay to much attention to the growing bulge making itself known.

She knew she could get off with just the thought of Brittany, but she loved seeing her body. Unfortunately, since she had been grounded, she hadn't seen the blonde and in almost a week and hadn't had sex in longer. Santana tried to persuade Brittany into sexting dirty pictures, but her girl was afraid that Lord Tubb's, her cat, would steal her phone and send the dirty pictures of her to the whole town. Santana finally agreed to it but, it doesn't mean that she was happy. That and she could never say no to Brittany's big blue eyes and puppy dog look.

Not that it would matter if Santana really did have the pictures or texts because her phone was taken away, along with her laptop, so there was no way to update her facebook status, or check her texts, or even finish her game of "A little war."

She was on stage 31 and going strong. All Santana had was an old house phone by her window that she hadn't used in years since she got a cell phone. Looking down at the distracting bulge, she groaned and stuck her left hand down her boxers and pulled out her cock, moaning at the touch of her hand to the sensitive skin. She slowly moved her hand in circular motions around the thick rod and pre cum oozed out.

She ripped off her shirt and threw it at the bottom of the bed, where her pajamas lay from the night before, the bottom half soiled from a wet dream.

Santana suddenly got an idea. Standing up quickly, she made her way towards the portable phone, her cock pulsing and standing proud at eight inches bobbing as she walked the few short steps. She grabbed the phone with her right hand and walked back to the bed, her cock slapping off her bare stomach and leaving pre cum as she hit the bed with a thump.

She wrapped her fist around her arousal, enough pressure to elicit a pleasurable moan and temporarily stop the painful throb. It was funny how close she was already. She dialed the number she knew from heart and a moment later a high energetic voice came from the speaker of the phone. "Hello! This is Brittany!" Santana smiled at Brittany's adorable but sexy voice and slowly started to stroke herself again.

"Hey babe!" Her voice came out hoarse and a bit deeper than usual. Like when you just wake up or are semi-conscious. _Or masturbating._

"Sanny! I miss you so much! It sucks that your grounded." Santana replied with a "hmmm". It's not that she didn't care what her girlfriend was saying, it's just that she was focused on an entirely different thing and was hoping that Brittany would cooperate with her.

"What are you wearing baby?" she spoke out and heard the rustling of things stop from the other side of the phone. It's not like they don't have sex, because they do. A lot. But they had never tried phone sex before. But one of Santana's motto's are, "There's a first time for everything." Brittany of course used that against her when she wanted to fuck her with a strap on, but in the end Brittany and Santana had an amazing orgasm.

"Ugh… that onesie that you got me for Christmas last year." Brittany said cheerfully and Santana's mind went straight to picturing the red onesie with the white snowflakes littering it. "Britt, why are you wearing a onesie when it's almost a hundred degrees out?" Still jerking off, Santana waited for an answer and wiped the sweat off her head from the heat.

"My mom has on the air conditioner and the house is really cold. Like my nipples are hard!" Brittany shrieked and Santana moaned at the mental image of the blonde naked with her breasts exposed and her nipples hard. "God, you're so hot baby." Santana moaned out and except for the wet dream, she hadn't come in a while and she felt like Finn Hudson feeling close already.

"Actually I'm pretty cold." Brittany said back over the phone and which Santana heard and she huffed. "If I was there, what would you do to me Britt Britt?" She heard the girl humming for a second before answering the questions. "I would hug you because you don't have a onesie like me and I don't want you to get cold." Santana would usually smile at Brittany's adorableness, but instead she huffed and not hearing what she wanted and not getting any help towards her orgasm.

"Then if you were till cold, I could make some hot chocolate and we could cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie like Pitch Perfect. I love that movie!" Santana loosened the grip on her cock and sighed. It softened a bit and the painful throb lessened.

"Thanks babe." Santana said kindly. Of course her innocent girlfriend would say sweet things like that when she was trying to have dirty phone sex. "So I'll talk to you later okay? My mom's calling me for lunch."

"Okay bye babe!" Brittany hung up the phone and Santana sighed looking down at her still hard and pulsing erection.

"Guess I'm taking a cold shower…"

* * *

**Hey Guy's! So wrote this last night and decided to put it up. Not my best work but I like it. So if you like it to, please review just so I know that I'm not writing theses for the ghosts of Christmas pasts or whatever…so ya! – SexyGleek4life**


End file.
